<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eyes Up, Guardian. by God1643</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638842">Eyes Up, Guardian.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/God1643/pseuds/God1643'>God1643</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games), RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death Fix, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, F/M, Fix-It, Overpowered Jaune Arc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:01:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/God1643/pseuds/God1643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaune's sudden rocket ride in the Locker isn't without consequences, both good and bad. Awakening with new power, Jaune puts it to good use.</p>
<p>If you're looking for power balance, any semblance of a serious plot or a hope of this seeming realistic even by the standards of Destiny, I'm going to warn you now, it's the wrong story for you. As a basic primer for how over-powered Jaune is I'll say this: Supers require no cooldown, as in; faster than during a Mayhem match with 100 Intellect.</p>
<p>Gratuitous explosions, Grimm eradication. Near-Total Fix-It-Fic, and it's only 'Near' because Jaune dies, but is resurrected anyway.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eyes Up, Guardian.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Eyes up, Guardian.” Rang the voice in my head. He wasn’t loud, but nor was he quiet. Clear and crisp, like icicles snapped by bored children in a mild winter. “We have to move. It isn’t safe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I agreed. Didn’t know why, but I knew he was right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stood from the dirty ground, stared downward. Blood. Lots of blood, with a dry imprint in the shape of… </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I had been there. That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> blood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I dead?” I whispered, looking down at my hands. They were clad in to-the-second-knuckle gloves, with large painted metal pieces over the joints, back of the hand and then in larger pieces all the way up my arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thick white torso armour, heavy white and black-rimmed greaves and sabatons.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I looked around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Darkness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Darkness everywhere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something in me screamed, but despite the terrifying beasts gathered everywhere, the slavering maws of blackened flesh and bone spurs, with crimson glowing eyes, what screamed in me was not in fear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was in rage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Righteous, furious anger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll explain later, Guardian. All you need to know right now, they’re constructs, they don’t feel pain. More immediately; get mad. Get mad and break things.” I felt a grin stretch my face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As I raced forward, head lowered and fist raised, my shoulder ignited in crackling lightning, and I flew from the ground with a roar. Something under me </span>
  <em>
    <span>lifted</span>
  </em>
  <span>, propelling me upward, ten, then twenty, then thirty above the awful beasts beneath me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now! DOWN, Guardian! Bring DOWN your Light to bear!” The Voice boomed in my head. I made a noise, half-snarl, half-laugh, and raised both fists. I felt no fear of the heights.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was electricity, infused and powerful, Death incarnate and lightning made flesh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Lightning feared not the descent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I </span>
  <em>
    <span>crashed</span>
  </em>
  <span> down, crackling air superheated and glowing blue was left in a five-meter circle where I dropped, and I roared, roared the whole time as I </span>
  <em>
    <span>lifted</span>
  </em>
  <span>, prepared, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>dropped all over again</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every dark soul crushed I could feel infusing me, my Light and Righteousness drawing the evil malice from them and </span>
  <em>
    <span>purifying</span>
  </em>
  <span> it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>extending</span>
  </em>
  <span> my power even as I could feel it draining constantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When it finally ran out, I was standing, panting in rage, a mass of primal disgust and heaving armour standing in an empty street.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something tickled at my mind, and for once it wasn’t the voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guardian?” He sounded worried, for my sake. “Guardian, no! Don’t dig! That was lays madness!” He protested my mind’s course, but I couldn’t have stopped it even if I wanted to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something called to me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My own memory, buried under the hard-block of dying and being brought, was dredged up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My history.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My history with others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My history with my family.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My history with </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something in me shifted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Light returned, snarling and crackling, defensive, protective, sheltering, and, bizarrely enough; </span>
  <em>
    <span>purple</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I looked down at my hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One crackled Lightning, one hissed Void.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I clenched the Lightning, restrained it, suffused it into myself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I turned to face my destination.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I Summoned every ounce of Light I could, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>jumped</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I reached the apex of the jump, laid flat, and </span>
  <b>
    <em>pushed</em>
  </b>
  <span> with everything the Lightning could give me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And I </span>
  <em>
    <span>flew</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I knew the names now. This technique was </span>
  <b>
    <em>Thundercrash</em>
  </b>
  <span>. What I had done before was ‘</span>
  <b>
    <em>Fists of Havoc</em>
  </b>
  <span>’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What I held in my left hand I knew not the name for, but I knew what it </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I soared into Beacon’s Tower, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>dropped</span>
  </em>
  <span> between her and her attacker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My wake left lightning, scintillating and </span>
  <em>
    <span>furious</span>
  </em>
  <span> across the ground, but I cared not. I turned immediately, not caring that my back was to the threat, and ran at my beloved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I raised my left fist, felt the Void infuse me, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>threw it outward</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It sprang to life, vibrant purples and mauve crackling, held in place by my Will and my Will alone. It would not move, for I was the wall and walls do not care about the influences of the world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My beloved was infused with the light as well, her wounds disappearing in a gasping display as the arrow in her ankle was ejected and burnt to ashes by the Righteous Void I held under my will.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her flesh healed, and then her skin cleared both of dirt and wounds, and then she began to glow the same purple as my Void.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Ward of Dawn</em>
  </b>
  <span> granted my beloved an </span>
  <em>
    <span>Overshield</span>
  </em>
  <span>, protecting her after it had healed her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The enemy made a commotion outside my Void, but I cared not. For I was a Wall, and Walls concern themselves only with what they protect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I held her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She said nothing, stunned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So I said it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Pyrrha</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” She spoke next, but not with words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reminded me of the locker. She hit the first third of </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> memory but luckily didn’t follow through on a perfect historical re-enactment. I’d prefer to only have to accidentally die at the hands of the woman I loved </span>
  <em>
    <span>once</span>
  </em>
  <span>, if you don’t mind. And I never liked rockets anyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a while I turned around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I watched her, tossing around fire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fire</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like an undisciplined Warlock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I looked down at my hands, in my left was still the Void, but in my right something was manifesting. It looked vaguely like fire, in the same that diamonds look vaguely like quartz. This was not fire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sol</span>
  </em>
  <span> Light.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sunbreaker</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” I whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sol</span>
  </em>
  <span> coalesced, snapped into shape, into the shape it belonged in. I hefted the hammer, looked down at my feet, bathed in flame.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looked at my chest, bathed in Void Wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I nodded and stepped from the </span>
  <b>
    <em>Ward of Dawn</em>
  </b>
  <span>, gripped righteously down on the </span>
  <b>
    <em>Hammer Of Sol</em>
  </b>
  <span>, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>threw</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. She tried to dodge, but it tracked her movement, exploding and tossing her like a ragdoll. She screamed in anger and horror, and summoned fire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Had I been any less angry, I would’ve snorted at that pathetic display.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As it was, what emerged from my mouth was rather different.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pyrrha is mine!” I roared it with all the surety of the coming Dawn, and tossed the </span>
  <b>
    <em>Hammer</em>
  </b>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The enemy was reduced to her name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stepped to the edge of the tower, turned and faced my love.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay here. Trust me.” I </span>
  <em>
    <span>jumped</span>
  </em>
  <span> upward, cast </span>
  <b>
    <em>Thundercrash</em>
  </b>
  <span>, knocked the Dragon away from its course to hit the Tower, and, while in the air; cast something else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Fists Of Havoc: Code Of The Earth-Shaker</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The opposing code had left a five-meter circle of crackling death with each impact, and returned Light with each defeated combatant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was not that code.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This meant the further upwards I cast it from, the more damage it would do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I roared in violent disgust, growing in intensity as my Light was repulsed by this gathered Darkness, and </span>
  <b>
    <em>dropped</em>
  </b>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The world rent in Death and Lightning, and when the ozone and blinding light cleared, only the Terrible Light of The Dawn shone upon the blackened streets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything crafted of Darkness in a mile-and-a-half radius was eradicated, and the Light, my Allies, my Brethren, my </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fellow Guardians</span>
  </em>
  <span>, were left untouched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hundreds of Orbs of my Light overflowed from me and fountained away, each seeking an ally and striking them, re-invigorating them and healing any damage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The silence, ringing against its own nature, was pierced; as, far away in the distance, where I knew a comrade had fallen, I heard; “Eyes up, Guardian.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>